


Kotori finds a Lost Yō

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, No Beta, childification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: One rainy evening, as Kotori walked home from work, she finds a lost child.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy Saturday evening.

Kotori was walking home from work, carrying grocery bags that has tonight's dinner ingredients. She was minding her own business, eager to get home to Umi when she heard sniffling from the alleyway she just passed by.

Kotori stopped on her tracks as she took a few steps back, squinting to see if there was someone in the alley. "Hello?" Kotori called out.

The ashen-haired woman jumped in surprise when one of the boxes moved and a child slowly poked its head out. Shocked that there was a child in the box, Kotori immediately walked to the girl as she put her umbrella atop of her and the box so they won't get wet from the rain. It wasn't much of a help anyway, as the box was already drenched from the downpour.

The child scooted further into the box, wary of Kotori. The woman smiled softly at the child, trying to make her warm up to her, "Hello, I'm Kotori-onee-chan. What's your name?'

"Yō."

"Yō-chan, that's a pretty name. Do you know where your mama is?"

The child just shook her head at Kotori's question, "Mama...left me. She told me she'll come back but..." Yō hugged her legs closed to her chest, "she hasn't returned for two days now."

And Kotori, was once again, shocked. How could parents just leave their children like this, all alone with no one to take care of them? Kotori felt a mix of emotions washing over her and without thinking, she extendes her hand to Yō, "then would you like to come with onee-san? We can play together until your Mama picks you up."

"But Mama doesn't know where your house is, onee-san."

Kotori thought for a moment before she let go of her groceries and took a piece of paper from her uniform coat. "We can leave this here for your mama to contact me. Is that okay with you, Yō-chan?"

Yō stared at the card Kotori was extending to her before nodding, slowly crawling out of the box. athat's when Kotori got a good observation of her looks. The child has wavy ashen-hair -though it's really messy right now-- and her eyes kind of remind her of Honoka's. Her clothes were also dirty, especially her cap. The child took a muddy bkue backpack from the box before turning to face Kotori.

Kotori stood up, extending her hand for Yō to hold onto. The child wiped her hands first (even though it didn't really helped that much) before accepting Kotori's hand and that's when the latter realized she can't carry her groceries on the way home. "Can you help onee-san carry the groceries, Yō-chan?"

Yō nodded and smiled, but the smile didn't reached her eyes. "Okay." The child lifted the plastic bags easily, which surprised Kotori.

"Then, let's go." The two walked out of the alleyway as they continued their walk home in the cold rain.

"Onee-chan, what will we play later?" Yō asked out of curiosity.

Kotori hummed, before winking at Yō as she stuck her tongue out playfully. "I'll tell you after we give you a bath."

"I hate baths." Yō pouted and Kotori can't help but giggle, the pout was adorable. As Yō went back to splashing on every puddle they walked on, Kotori realized something.

How will Umi react to this?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Kotori called out, closing the shoji behind her. She left the umbrella by the genkan and helped Yō with removing her dirty rubber shoes and socks.

"Minami-sama, welcome back." One of the Sonoda servants greeted her back and Kotori noticed the hint of surprise on the servant's face at the sight of Yō but hid it by bowing.

"Honda-san, good evening. Can you give me clothes that can fit her?" Kotori asked and Honda-san simply nodded. As Kotori guided Yō to the bathroom, she turned back to Honda, "also, tell Umi-chan to meet me at the common room in an hour and please keep this a secret from her. Thank you, Honda-san."

Kotori left the speechless Honda as she guided Yō through a series of hallways before they ended up in one of the Sonoda family house's bathrooms. "Come on, Yō-chan. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay." Yō muttered as she entered the bathroom. Kotori followed, turning on the tap to fill the tub. The older woman turned around and saw Yō hesitating to remove her clothes. Sighing, Kotori signalled for Yō to come closer and the child obliged.

"Up up and go!" Kotori exclaimed as she tugged Yō's shirt upwards, making the child squeak as she tried to cover whatever she had to cover.

"Kotori-nee-san!" Yō whined but Kotori didn't listen as she pulled the last articles of Yō's clothing. "Nee-san!"

Kotori pulled her most innocent smile at Yō as she looked over the tub. Seeing that it's almost full, she turned off the faucet. She then placed a stool underneath one of the showers and patted it, "come on, Yō-chan. Time for a bath."

Yō pouted but she obliged, sitting on the stool. Kotori giggled and she was about to pinch Yō's cheeks when someone knocked on the door.

"Kotori-sama, here are the clothes you requested."

"Ah, thank you! I'll be right there," Kotori exclaimed as she jogged to the door. Meanwhile, Yō waited until the woman was out of sight before turning on the shower faucet. She felt a huge relief when the water hit her face, remembering the times when she would go swim in the beach for hours while her parents would watch her from afar.

Yō lowered her head as she let the water drip off to the floor, watching the tiny droplets drop to the floor. Why? Why did her mom leave her? She wasn't nai- nai- she wasn't dumb. She watched those before, in the movies. A mother left her child all alone and never came back and Yō knew that's what happened to her. It hurts. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed and pressed by something heavy.

She just wanted to go back home but now, does she really have a home to go back to?

"Yō-chan, I got your--"Kotori stopped when she saw the tears that the water droplets weren't able to obscure - that, and the fact that Yō was sobbing uncontrollably. Without giving it much thought, Kotori placed the clothes on a dry surface as she rushed towards the child, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Onee-chan, why-- why did Mama and Papa leave me? Do they not love me anymore? Did I do anything wrong? Am I a bad kid? Yeah, maybe I am a bad kid. Maybe I did something that made Mama and Papa leave me." Yō clung tighter to Kotori, "onee-chan don't leave me."

Kotori turned off the running shower head, not minding her drenched clothes that uncomfortably stick to her skin. "Yo-chan, I won't leave you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really. Kotori-onee-chan promises."

Yō pulled away and Kotori smiled at her, wiping the tears that were falling off her cheeks. "But before anything else, let's give you a proper bath okay?"

Yō nodded, sporting a huge grin on her face and it was the first genuine smile Kotori saw from the kid. "Okay!"

*****

Kotori fidgeted on her spot but was also careful not to wake up the sleeping child on her lap. She looked down as she brushed Yō's bangs out of the way, "crying must've exhausted her. I wonder where Umi-chan is."

And on cue the shoji door opened, revealing Umi, still clad in her kimono and looked like she just came from an urgent clan meeting. "Kotori is something wrong--" Umi's eyes diverted to the child as she raised her brow in suspicion, "--why is there a child here? Don't tell me--"

Kotori sighed when she saw the look of horror on Umi's face, "Umi-chan, whatever you're thinking about right now I can assure you none of it is true."

"Then why--"

"Take a seat first, please?"

Umi grunted in vain when Kotori used her trump card, making the Sonoda head obliged. Kotori can be so unfair sometimes. The ashen-haired woman waited for an entire minute before she started telling what happened; from the moment she found Yō up to now.

"...and so, I would like to ask you something. I know it's too much but--"

"You wanted to keep her, right?"

Kotori looked at Umi in surprise. Well, that was fast.

"Don't look at me like that. I've been married to you for four years now, we dated for at least six years, and we've been friends ever since pre-school. I already know what you're going to say before you even begin."

Kotori stared at Umi, her mouth hanging open before she giggled, "Umi-chan, that was so cheesy. Let me guess, Eli-chan thought you that?" The blush on Umi's cheeks and the way she avoided Kotori's gaze confirmed the ashen-haired woman's assumptions. 

"Anyways, I'll have the documents processed for Yō's adoption. For the meantime, take her to the guest room beside our room so she can rest." Umi walked to Kotori, brushing Kotori's bangs away as she planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "good night, Kotori."

"Good night to you too Umi-chan. Don't stay up too late okay?" Kotori reminded, knowing full well about Umi's duties in the household. The blue-haired woman smiled at her before she left the room. Kotori soon followed, careful not to wake up the sleeping Yō as she carried her to the guest room.

As she arrived, Kotori gently placed Yō on the futon that was prepared. She was about to leave when Yō's tiny hand clung onto Kotori's shirt, gripping it tightly.

"Don't leave me..." Yō muttered in her sleep, snuggling closer to Kotori. With a soft smile, Kotori laid down next to Yō (good thing, there was another futon laid out) as she hugged the child tighter.

"I won't leave Yō-chan, I promise."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm salty about something that happened between my two favorite muses in FallenVengeance's fic, and it drove me to write this. 
> 
> genkan-the place when you enter a Japanese house where Japanese people place their shoes and socks
> 
> shoji-japanese sliding doors
> 
> futon-those sleeping mat thingies

**Author's Note:**

> I know Yō fits as a HonoKoto child more with her love for uniforms and her lively personality. But in my heart, Yō is a Honoka-influenced Kotoumi child. Fite me.
> 
> Also, this is a coping mechanism to ease my disappointment because Dynasty messed up the stupid tags again and I thought the HonoKoto marriage fanart was a KotoUmi one.


End file.
